fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Fievel Behaves At The Video Store
One day, Fievel Mousekewitz was in the living room with his parents Prince Phillip and Aurora, and he told them "Hey, mama, papa?" "What is it, Fievel?" Phillip asked. "Can I go to the video store?" "Sure, Fievel." Phillip said. "You'd better go with your brother Simon, sister Namine, and her boyfriend Sora." "Thank you, mama, papa!" Fievel said, hugging Phillip and Aurora before leaving the house. "Fievel," Phillip called. "See you later!" At the video store, Fievel saw his brother Simon, his sister Namine, and her boyfriend Sora. "Hey, Fievel." Simon said, "How are you doing?" "I'm fine." Fievel said. "Sora, is Fievel going to be on his best behavior?" Namine asked. "Yes, he is." Sora said. "Thank you, Sora!" Namine said. "Hey look, guys! It's "Rock-A-Doodle" on DVD! I want to get it!" Fievel shouted. Meanwhile, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard was in another aisle with her father Eric, her brother Plucky Duck, and her pet cat Streaky. She yelled, "Dad, I want "Old McDonald's Sing-Along Farm" on DVD!" "Gosalyn, stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Eric told Gosalyn, "You can either get "Darkwing Duck: The Complete Series" on DVD or you can get nothing of the kind! Now look, everyone is staring at us!" Namine, Sora, Simon, and Fievel gasped at Gosalyn's bad behavior. "You wanna screw me, dad? Go ahead! Screw me, screw me, screw me!" Gosalyn yelled, "I want "Old McDonald's Sing-Along Farm" on DVD! Right now!" "Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard! That does it!" Eric shouted, "We are going home, and you are getting nothing of the kind!" And then, Eric, Gosalyn, Plucky, and Streaky went home. When they got home, Eric said, "You are grounded for two weeks! That means no playground, no parties, no going on dates with Honker, no video games, no hanging out with your friends, and no more anything until you learn to behave! Now go to your room!" Gosalyn became very angry. She glared angrily at Eric and told him, "You're as evil as Negaduck!" She then went to her room in tears. Back at the video store, Phillip and Aurora were there. "Mama and papa, what are you two doing?" "Your sister Gosalyn was just a spoiled, rotten, little brat who decides to throw a tantrum, and your ex-father gets angry with her and takes her home, and she is grounded." Phillip said, "Plus, Gosalyn is forced to wear nappies as her severe punishment for two weeks." "Hello, welcome to the video store." said the video store manager, "How may I help you?" Fievel said, "I would like to buy "Rock-A-Doodle" on DVD please. I love Don Bluth!" "Okay," said the video store manager. "Here you go. Have a nice day." So Fievel paid for "Rock-A-Doodle" with a $20.00 bill. He became happy that he got $6.00 back. When they got home, Phillip said, "Fievel, thank you for getting a DVD that cost fourteen dollars. You are ungrounded." "And since you're a fan of Don Bluth, you get to watch it." Aurora said. Fievel got happy. He hugged Phillip and Aurora and told them, "You guys are the best parents a boy could ever have!" He then went upstairs to his bedroom, where his friends Tony Toponi, Bridget, and Tiger, his real parents Papa and Mama Mousekewitz, and his real sisters Tanya and Yasha Mousekewitz are waiting for him. Category:Fanfiction Wikia stuff Category:Behave At The Video Store Category:Ungrounded Stuff